The Scheme
by Glass O'Lemonade
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are very, very bored one day. They manage to plot up a scheme, but this scheme may just turn on them.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

The twins were bored.  
>The twins were very bored.<br>The twins were very, very bored.  
>The twins were very, very bored, so they plotted.<br>The twins were very, very bored, so they plotted and schemed.  
>The twins were very, very bored, so they plotted and schemed a most terrible scheme.<p>

This is the story of that scheme.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.  
><strong>AN. <strong>What will happen? I know! Hehehe. Next chapter will be up hopefully later this week. -Lem


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do\can I speak or write in Japanese.  
><strong>AN.<strong> Well, here it is. By the way, I would like to thank all the reviewers and people who added me to their alerts/favorites. Oh and Pyro Band Ninja, thank you for your sarcasm. I appreciated it. (That was not sarcasm; I actually did enjoy reading it.) -Lem

To all readers out there, here's the first chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Oops. Sorry Sempai."

"No, no problem."

"Uh," Hikaru groaned.

"What's wrong?" inquired his brother.

"Those two." He pointed at Haruhi and Tamaki. "They're supposed to be cleaning the tables. As in one does a table and the other another, but they're always at the same table. And what's worse, they keep bumping into each other!"

Kaoru shook his head; his brother's rants with no action were getting tiresome. "If it bothers you so much, _go do_ something about it."

Hikaru huffed before replying. "You know I won't."

"Then stop complaining."

Hikaru grumbled something unintelligible. His brother sighed, returning to the book in his lap.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later<em>

"Are you serious? Kyoya, you made Tamaki and Haruhi stay after school to clean last time!"

Kyoya glanced at the upset red head beside him. "And your issue with this decision is what? Would you rather stay here and clean up?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"It's all these silly things you've made them do recently; the errand yesterday for more instant coffee? Haruhi's always done that herself. Now out of the blue, we need two people to do it? Oh, and last week when-"

"Hikaru, as much as I'd enjoy listening to your jealousy filled rant, I have more important things to tend to." Kyoya stood from his seat and picked up his laptop. "If you must know, I'm merely helping two friends accomplish something that they obviously cannot do themselves." With that Kyoya Ootori exited the Third Music Room, leaving behind a very irritated Hitachiin twin.

* * *

><p><em>Later That Night<em>

"Hikaru, why aren't you asleep?"Kaoru whispered. It was almost midnight and they had tests tomorrow.

"I'm thinking."

"Are you thinking about Milord and Haruhi?"

"No." before Kaoru could respond Hikaru continued in a harsh whisper, "What game is that hypotensive devil playing at?"

Kaoru sat up in bed. The hypotensive devil could mean only one person. "Hikaru, I highly doubt Kyoya's playing a game. I think he's just doing what those two won't."

Hikaru glanced at his brother. "Yeah... I guess you're right."

Kaoru laid back down. "Hikaru, tell me again why you won't go after Haruhi."

Hikaru took a breath. "It's because of Milord. Milord is so happy with her, and she's happy with him. She's too oblivious to see it, though..." there was a smile evident in his words when he spoke of the commoner cross dresser. "I don't want to ruin their happiness."

"But Hika, they're not together."

"They will be if Kyoya keeps pulling the strings." He sighed, "Besides, even without Kyoya's help those two would still find a way to get together."

Kaoru stared up at the ceiling. "So, you're not going to pursue her?"

"Nope."

"...Okay."

Kaoru closed his eyes. He could feel the bed shift as his brother laid down.

As Kaoru drifted off to sleep, he knew that this would be the last conversation concerning the topic of Milord, Haruhi, and Hikaru. There was something about the way Hikaru had talked, something that seemed definite. The younger twin knew that his brother's jealousy wouldn't fade over night, nor that his feelings for the commoner would ever go away, but he did know that his brother would stay true to his word. He wouldn't interfere with Kyoya playing matchmaker.

Hikaru had given up his chance to win Haruhi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. <strong>This probably wasn't what you readers were expecting. Now, hold on, hold on, the story's just starting. This chapter's just setting the stage for what's to come. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. I hope you all enjoyed. I'll start work on the next chapter soon. So until next time, farewell. -Lem  
><strong>UPDATED 625/2013**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**. I own zer0 legal rights to Ouran High School Host Club. **UPDATED 6/25/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

It didn't take long for them to get together.

It happened one day in the Third Music Room. Everyone was present, except for one blonde idiot and one scholarship student.

Hunny was eating tiny cakes with Mori, Kyoya was typing away on his laptop, and the twins were playing a new video game they bought the day before. All of a sudden the doors to the Third Music Room opened and in walked Haurhi Fujioka and Tamaki Suoh, holding hands. Well... it was more like Tamaki trying to hold Haruhi's, and she appeared trying to stop him.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to hold your hand! That's what couples do."

"Well, I don't want to."

"You, you don't want to be a couple?"

"No, Tamaki, I do want to be a couple. I don't want to hold hands in public though, or anywhere…"

"But, but why?" Tamaki whined. It was amazing that neither of them noticed the five other people in the room.

"Can we hold hands if there's no one around?" Tamaki asked hopeful.

Haruhi sighed. "I guess."

Tamaki squealed and grasped Haruhi's hand like there was no tomorrow.

Then someone coughed.

Haruhi and Tamaki froze. Their eyes grew huge as they took in the other occupants of music room three.

"Nice to see you two. You're both late for the meeting, though. I guess we'll have to postpone it until tomorrow." Kyoya said.

Haruhi slowed her breathing and yanked her hand out of Tamaki's grasp. "When did you all get here?"

"Early and or on time; it depends on which of us you're asking." Kyouya answered, cool as ever.

Tamaki was speechless; he couldn't get over not noticing the other hosts in the room.

"Are you two together now?" Hunny inquired, innocent as ever, before he took another bite of chocolate, raspberry cake.

"I guess we are." Haruhi told the third year student.

"That's good." Hunny smiled.

Haruhi went over to an empty couch and sat. Tamaki, by now, had finally come back to reality and was bugging Kyoya about something. As Haruhi sat, the twins seemed to materialize on either side of her.

"You're with Milord now?" Kaoru questioned.

"Yes, did you not hear me a second ago?"

"No, we were busy playing a game." Hikaru answered. "So, why-"

"-won't you hold hands with Milord-"

"-in public-"

- or anywhere?"

"I thought you two didn't hear what I said."

"Did we say that?" Kaoru asked himself.

"Yes. Hikaru said it not five seconds ago." Haruhi told him, quickly growing irritated by the brothers and their mischief.

Hikaru shrugged. "You must have heard me wrong. Now-"

"-answer our question." Kaoru finished.

"I don't feel like it."

"Please," the twins begged simultaneously.

"Look, I don't feel comfortable holding hands with my sempai."

"When did he become _your_ sempai?" Hikaru inquired, grinning mischievously.

Haruhi groaned. Thankfully, her phone rang and she exited the room to answer it. The twins, now that their toy was gone, went back to playing their video game. Haruhi stepped back into the room, only to say that her father was ill and she needed to head home.

"Don't forget the meeting tomorrow. We wouldn't want to postpone it again." Kyoya called out as Haruhi left the room, the threat in his reminder clear as daylight. Haruhi grimaced; Kyoya wasn't the shadow king for nothing.

Tamaki jumped out of his seat across from, said shadow king, and ran after Haruhi. "Haruhi, let me walk you out the school!"

The doors slammed behind the blonde idiot and the room was quiet.

Kyoya smirked. "Looks like my work here is done." He stood, grabbed his laptop, and left the Third Music Room.

"Takashi, I'm happy they're together," voiced Hunny as Mori put him on his shoulders.

"Hai."

* * *

><p><strong>AN.<strong> Hope this will tide you all over until the other chapters. I'll start working on chapter three tonight.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN.** It's up, it's up! Hope this chapter makes you happy, and yes, I did change my writing style for the opening of this chapter. **UPDATED 6/25/2013  
><strong>**Disclaimer.** Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. I _am not _Bisco Hatori.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Two days later and the newly formed couple were still, amazingly, a couple. Hikaru, amazingly, hadn't blown up, and didn't seem like he would. The last amazing thing, because amazing things run in threes, no one outside of the seven hosts knew that Tamaki and Haruhi were together.

Also everyone, outside the seven hosts, still seemed unaware that Haruhi was truly a girl; however, that's not important at the moment.

'What is important?' you ask.

There are many important things. Take these three for example:

1) What does Kyoya do on his off time?

2) Is Hunny really an alien?

3) Why are Tamaki's eyes purple?

Personally, I believe the most important thing is this: What did Kaoru Hitachiin decide after his brother suggested a game for them to play next?

Allow me to set the scene for you.

_Date: Two days after Tamaki and Haruhi officially became a couple._

_Setting: A Hitachiin Limo._

_Time: Driving home, post school._

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kaoru stared at the video game device.<p>

The brothers had finished their latest game purchase yesterday. They were bored, and they were the type that became bored easily.

Hikaru was staring out his window, when Kaoru tapped him.

"Hikaru, I'm bored."

Hikaru shifted his gaze to his brother. "Already?" he questioned.

"Don't tell me you're not."

Hikaru shrugged. "What if I am?"

"Don't you want to do something?"

There was a brief pause in their conversation as the limo made a turn and Hikaru thought about his brother's question. They were never ones to stay unoccupied for long, and he knew that.

"Why not?"

His brother's answers phrased as questions were starting to bother Kaoru. "Did you have something in mind?" he inquired. The older twin usually had something planned. _Usually_. Kaoru had the odd feeling this may be one of those times where he was left in charge of plotting their next endeavor.

Hikaru's response took longer than Kaoru felt comfortable with. "What if this is our next game?"

That comment confused Kaoru. He waited to speak though, knowing his brother would elaborate.

"What if our next game to play is boredom? The rules could be this; we just have to stay bored for however long we can manage." There was no excitement in his voice; none of his regular mischievousness either. Kaoru felt uneasy.

"That doesn't sound fun," frowned Kaoru.

Hikaru shrugged for the second time that drive, "You asked."

Quiet fell once more between the boys. Finally Kaoru, cautious of not angering his brother, spoke. "Hikaru, you're upset and hurting." Hikaru shot him a look. Kaoru raised his hands in defense. "Don't tell me you're not. You made it obvious when you suggested that ridiculous game."

"It was not ridiculous." Hikaru mumbled, defending himself.

"Yes, it was." Kaoru paused. Then the answer struck him. "You're still upset about Milord and Haruhi." There was no accusation in his words.

Hikaru's silence spoke volumes. Kaoru had his answer.

He knew his brother would still feel upset over the couple, but so upset that he would rather feel nothing... do nothing? He couldn't let his brother stay an apathetic wreck. He wouldn't.

Kaoru sighed, "You can't keep letting them get to you, and you moping won't solve anything. Now _more than ever_ you need something to keep you occupied."

"A stupid game won't cheer me up."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "You can't have a self-pity party forever. I won't allow it."

"What do you have in mind then?" Hikaru replied. His golden cat eyes held skepticism; his posture held defeat.

Kaoru thought. What game could he possibly suggest to play that would also lighten his brother's mood?

When the limo stopped for a red light Kaoru found his answer.

_Sorry about this Milord. My apology extends to you too, Haruhi. You have both done so much for us, but ultimately my brother comes first._

Kaoru grinned a cheshire cat grin. He knew the perfect game for them to play.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN.** I thank all who are reading this. I hope I haven't dissapointed anyone. I would like to give special thanks to Gentoki. I loved your review. Thank you, and thanks to everyone else who has reviewed. Each review makes me smile. **UPDATED 6/17/2013**  
><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<br>**_A New School Week  
>(Monday)<em>

Today was an off day for the seven hosts. It was no surprise though that all seven of them still decided to spend their off time in the Third Music Room.

Hunny was eating cakes and Mori… was being Mori. Kyoya sat at a table, writing away in his little black book. The twins were sprawled out on a couch, painting each other's toenails.

Haruhi was trying to study. Tamaki was presently bugging Haruhi, thus the commoner's trying.

Finally, Haruhi could take it no longer. "Sempai, please stop! I'm trying to read!"

"But, I was talking with you first!" Tamaki whined.

"I was studying before you started bothering me. Not the other way around."

"You think me talking to you is bothersome? You think I'm a nuisance?" Tamaki's eyes grew huge and watery.

Haruhi groaned. "Don't make me regret being your girlfriend."

"Ahhh! Mommy, Haruhi threatened me!"

Kyoya glanced up at his friend, then back at his black book. "Do not bring me into your little dispute. Besides, in this case I agree with Haruhi."

"Mommy!" Tamaki cried.

Haruhi stood up from her chair with her textbook in hand. She swiftly walked out of the Third Music Room, seaching for somewhere quieter.

Tamaki, knowing better than to follow Haruhi, instantly went to bother _Mommy._ The other four hosts did as they did before.

"I'm done," Kaoru said. He released his brother's feet and Hikaru examined his work.

"Nice."

Kaoru grinned. "May I see mine?"

"Almost done," Hikaru finished Kaoru's last toe and gave him his feet back. The two brothers sat in silence for a little bit; Hikaru gazing at Tamaki.

"Now?" Hikaru inquired his brother softly, so no one overheard.

Kaoru gave a slight nod. The two stood and walked over to Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Kyoya, weren't you told as a child-" Hikaru started.

"-not to interact with perverts?" Kaoru added.

"I am not a pervert!" Tamaki exclaimed.

The twins began running, knowing the blonde would take chase.

* * *

><p><em>A Hitachiin Limo<em>

"Today went better than expected."

Hikaru grinned. "Haruhi sure was a help, and the thing with Milord was hilarious." The two laughed a little as they remembered him chasing them.

"I don't think we could have done it better." Kaoru stated smugly. In fact they hadn't planned bothering Tamaki today at all, but how could they pass up an opportunity like that?

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

Kaoru grinned at his brother. "Neither can I." _Neither can I._

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday Afternoon<em>

The seven hosts of Ouran Academy were changing into their outfits for the day.

When Haruhi was done getting into her costume, she began setting out tea sets and platters of little sandwiches and sweets. She was in the back room, placing things on a tray, when Kaoru joined her.

"Haruhi, did you manage to find a place to study yesterday?" Kaoru questioned casually.

"Surprisingly, yes." She reached for two more tea cups. "Now tell me what you want." Haruhi said, not looking at the red-haired twin.

"Want? Why would I want something?"

"Your voice gives you away."

_I knew she would notice. Good thing I planned for this._

Kaoru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know me so well." He hopped up onto one of the counters.

Haruhi stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. "What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything Haruhi." Kaoru glanced away from her, "It's just," he started softer, "there's something that's been bothering me."

Haruhi thought about how he had acted through classes today. He had seemed preoccupied.

_He seems earnest enough._

"What's wrong Kaoru?"

"It's… You're not going to like it if I tell you." His face was lowered, his eyes staring at the ground.

"Kaoru, I'm your friend. You can tell me." Concern laced her words. _Is he having another fight with Hikaru?_

"Haruhi, yesterday... yesterday when you left the room to find a different place to study… Tamaki-"

* * *

><p>"Milord, may I have a word with you?" Hikaru called out.<p>

"Why ever would you want to chat with me? Have you finally decided to repent your devil ways and follow in my footsteps as a king among men?" Tamaki sang out.

"No."

Tamaki's face fell. "Then why did you call me over here?"

"To discuss Haruhi, more specifically to discuss what Haruhi told Kaoru and I earlier today." Hikaru's eyes began to gleam with mischief, but Tamaki was too interested in what the twin had to say to notice.

"What did Haruhi tell you two today?" Tamaki asked, sounding a little nervous.

_Putty in my hands._

"She told us-"


	6. Chapter 5

**AN.** I know today's Tuesday, but I was bored and wanted to work on fanfiction. My other two stories are a little hard to work on at the moment, though. So I thought about this one, and **TA-DAH!** This was written. **UDATED 6/17/2013**  
><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> Not mine; I only own two Ouran mangas, volumes 1 and 16... blame the bookstore.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<br>**_Still Tuesday Afternoon_

The doors did not open to seven beautiful boys in a group.

The doors did not open to sparkles and rose petals.

The doors also did not open to an island paradise.

The doors to the Third Music Room did open, though, to two hosts yelling at each other.

In the middle of the spacious room stood Haruhi and Tamaki, and each were _mad_. The other five hosts stood in the background. Kyoya, though, noticing the frightened guests, hurried to the doors and told them club was closed for the day. The girls left quickly.

Hunny tried to stop the fight. His calls for peace weren't heard over the angry voices of Tamaki and Haruhi.

Two hosts weren't fazed by the fight. Of course, they still acted as if the scene was scaring them. They wanted no one getting suspicious.

The fight was growing to a close. The two hosts were breathing heavy and both red-faced.

"You're a narcissistic idiot! I can't believe I fell for a guy like you!"

"I can't believe I fell for a commoner like you! All you care about is becoming a lawyer! You don't deserve my love, and you don't deserve anyone else's! You don't even deserve the attention of Bossanova!"

"Would you stop bringing him into this!"

"So you're not denying it?"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you, too!"

Haruhi stormed out of the Third Music Room with her bag. Tamaki stared at the ground, and when the doors closed, grabbed his stuff, mumbled a '_see you tomorrow_' to the five other hosts, and slowly walked out of the room.

The Third Music Room was completely silent. Hunny was visibly shaken; Mori picked his cousin up and put him on his shoulders.

"Calm yourself, Mitsukuni. They will reconcile." The quiet man said.

"Hai." replied Hunny.

The two cousins left shortly after that exchange. Kyoya hoped that Mori was correct. He, too, left the music room, leaving the twins by themselves.

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru, Kaoru glanced at Hikaru. The two grinned.

They had succeeded.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we fooled them?"<p>

"We'll have to wait and see. We still have to carry out the rest of the plan."

"...You called me a narcissistic idiot…"

"You know I don't believe that about you."

"...You don't?"

"Well... you can be an idiot sometimes, and pretty oblivious, but your narcissism has dwindled over time."

"…You really do hate me."

"No, I don't. Stop being dramatic."

"Fine."

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Love."

"Goodbye Sempai."


	7. Chapter 6

**AN. **Here's the next chapter! By the way, these write themselves and they do so late at night. If this chapter doesn't make sense, please inform me through a review. **UPDATED 6/17/2013**  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>I do not own.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<br>**_Wednesday_

Allow me to set up this chapter for you. -clears throat-

Here we go.

Hikaru and Kaoru's scheme was to cause a dispute between Haruhi and Tamaki. They did that, and with that, their scheme was complete. The game did not go any further than that.

The twins never planned on what would happen today... or the next day... or the next...

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that dress sold out the first week!" Hikaru exclaimed, as he walked into first period with Kaoru.<p>

"I knew it would. It's such a change from Mom's usual designs; of course people would rush to buy a new and creative creation." Kaoru told his brother.

The two made their way to their seats. They sat and continued onto a discussion about video games.

Hikaru was about to comment on their father's new updates to a certain gaming console when Haruhi sat in her desk, which was stationed between the two red heads.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," she askedd, gaining the boys' attention, "would you two mine walking me to club, today?"

"Not at all." The boys said together, a tiny bit surprised by her request.

"Good." She said, smiling.

* * *

><p>The three first years entered the Third Music Room and found Tamaki discussing a new way to station everyone for when the guests arrived.<p>

"I'm only saying that you two and the twins standing behind Kyoya, Haruhi, and I, isn't working. I want to change it up."

"This is how we'll do it instead. I'll stand by the left armrest; you will sit on the couch in-between the twins. You will stand behind the couch, in the middle, so you're directly behind Hunny Sempai. You," Tamaki said, pointing to Kyoya, "will stand by the right armrest, and Haruhi will stand beside you."

"But Tama-chan, if we do that, Haruhi will be far away from you!" Hunny stated.

"That's the point." Tamaki said.

That comment puzzled the boys. Even the twins found it a strange thing to say. Haruhi though, seemed unaffected by Tamaki's response.

Right then Haruhi made her and the twins' presence noticed. She cleared her throat, loud enough to get the attention of Tamaki.

Tamaki spun around, glanced at Haruhi, and then moved his eyes somewhere else. "Did you three hear about the change?" he asked them.

"We did."

"Good."

"But-" Hunny started up again.

Kyoya interrupted the short boy, and said, while he pushed his glasses up, "Tamaki's president. We do as he says."

And _that_ readers, was the end of the conversation.

* * *

><p>The doors opened and the guests were greeted by a different host arrangement. It didn't faze them though one bit. They piled in and squealed with all their might as rose petals flew through the air. The seven hosts smiled and then departed to their specific areas in the room.<p>

The rest of the day went by smoothly.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday<em>

The twins were flipping through a magazine outside school, when Haruhi strolled up to them, and asked if they could walk her to club. The twins found this odd.

They walked her there yesterday. One day was fine, but _two_?

Shouldn't her boyfriend be walking her to club?

The twins agreed, but made sure to ask her about it later.

* * *

><p>Lunch came.<p>

The twins sat with Soga, the class president of 1-A, and some other students from class; Haruhi was eating outside, as she wanted to study while she ate. The table the twins sat at was in perfect view of the doorway leading out to the hall, and the twins just happened to be sitting where they could clearly see anyone pass by.

While Kaoru was laughing at something, Hikaru was observing people passing by in the hall. Then Hikaru spotted Tamaki walking by. And Milord wasn't alone.

Hikaru sat up straight and nudged Kaoru.

"What?" his brother asked.

"It's Milord!" Hikaru whispered, so only his brother heard, as he pointed to where Tamaki stood.

The twins stared on together as Tamaki held hands with a girl. The two were smiling and giggling.

Then Tamaki quickly glanced at the twins. The twins could have blinked and miss the movement, it happened so fast. The oddness of the whole situation instantly flew from their minds, though, at what Tamaki did next.

He turned, his back now facing the twins. Then he bent his head down.

Granted, the twins could only see Tamaki's back, but they knew what a kiss was when they saw one.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my, if they glance at me one more time, I'll…<em>

Haruhi's thought drifted by as she noticed the twins' eyes on her for the umpteenth time; she was going to get to the bottom of this now.

"What's wrong?" she inquired with force, knowing that would get her an answer sooner. She paused in the hallway, causing the twins to stop, too.

"Nothing," Hikaru replied.

"You're lying. Tell me what's causing you two to look at me every second. We're just going to club!"

"Uh… It's…" Hikaru started, but he couldn't find the words.

"We're worried." Kaoru said.

"Worried?"

"About you and Milord." the younger twin continued.

"..." Haruhi's eyes fell to the floor.

"May we ask you something?" Hikaru questioned softly.

Haruhi nodded.

"Are you and Milord still together?"

Haruhi sighed and sat down by the wall closest to her. The boys glanced at each other. They figured the uniforms washed, so they sat as well.

"No, we're not together anymore. We were going to the club today actually..." She paused in thought and then continued. "The fight Tuesday helped me see a few things. Tamaki... he's not the guy for me. He would much rather go out with someone beautiful and ditzy..." Haruhi raised her head to look at the younger boy. "Kaoru, I have to thank you."

"You, you do?" He dreaded her response.

"If you hadn't told me when you did, I'd probably still be in a relationship with him."

Shit. This was bad.

* * *

><p>Club today was just a meeting. Kyoya handled it. The seven hosts discussed themes, parties, and other items on the agenda. Right before club ended Tamaki stood and announced that he and Haruhi were no longer together.<p>

Hunny gasped. Kyoya frowned, as did Mori.

"We've come to a mutual agreement that we're not right for each other. Please do not be afraid. The club will not suffer from this. We shall continue to please our guests to the fullest."

* * *

><p><em>Friday<em>

"Hikaru, may you help me for a second?" Haruhi called out from the changing room.

Red faced, Hikaru made his way to the female host.

"What do you need?"

"May you zip me up?"

They were cosplaying Cinderella today and only one host could pull off the title character perfectly.

Hikaru peered into the changing room. Haruhi was standing there in her dress... with the back unzipped. The zipper ran a little above the middle of her back, but Hikaru saw enough to make his face grow redder.

* * *

><p>Haruhi finished dinner then went to the phone.<p>

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Sempai."

"I miss you, Haruhi! Whenever may we end this façade?"

"Soon, we just need them to admit what they did."

"They didn't today?" the other person on the line whined.

"No, they didn't. Besides we didn't do much."

"But you're zipper! And, and I was with Hitomi in the Library!"

"Did either of them see you two?"

"I think Kaoru did?"

Sigh. "We're almost finished, and please don't forget what to do on Monday. Afterwards on Tuesday, we-"

"On Tuesday, I stop acting."

"Sempai." The commoner girl warned.

"Haruhi, what I'll be doing on Tuesday, won't be an act. I'm already missing you profusely!"

"Please save it for Tuesday. I'm tired and it's hard listening to you over the phone."

"What does that mean?"

"It means this call is over."

"But… but…"

"Goodnight, Sempai."

"But… but… well, okay. Goodnight Haruhi."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Chapter Will Be Put Up Next Weekend... Maybe...<br>This Story's Coming To A Close, Hope You've All Enjoyed!_


	8. Chapter 7

**AN. **Yes this is short, but I thought you would like something on time, instead of a delay. I must thank my friend for helping me with this idea. You know who you are! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> Not mine... NOT MINE!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<br>**_Friday Night_

Kyoya lay on his bed, bored. He'd already read through business reports on his family's facilities, and he'd chatted with Renge over the phone, giving her the okay to publish her next Host Club doujinshi.

With nothing else to do at the moment, he decided to think over the past week. Through all his thoughts on the subject, two people stood out the most; one Tamaki Suoh and one Haruhi Fujioka.

* * *

><p>The week had started off fine.<p>

**Monday:** Tamaki bothered Haruhi, and in turn was bothered by the twins. Nothing out of the ordinary.

**Tuesday:** Haruhi came out of the back room glaring Tamaki down. Tamaki came out of a corner with Hikaru and met the commoner in the middle of the room. Each started accusing the other of things Kyoya knew as false.

Tamaki claimed Haruhi would rather go out with Kassanoda than him. Haruhi claimed Tamaki found her boring, and only went out with her to spare her feelings. One thing led to another and Kyoya was quite sure that they insulted each other's height somewhere in the argument. For what reason, he didn't know.

Then the two had left and Mori had reassured Hunny that the two would reconcile. Kyoya, at that moment, had believed him, too.

**Wednesday: **Tamaki ordered a new arrangement for the hosts that just _happened_ to place Haruhi the furthest from him. Then Haruhi walked in with the twins. Afterwards, the two barely spoke with each other.

**Thursday: **Tamaki seemed very interested in one Aina Hamada, in first period. While walking to the men's room, Kyoya saw Tamaki and her very close together. Tamaki lowered his head and whispered something to her. She nodded slightly, and giggled.

Then during club, the twins and Haruhi, who came in together _again_, came in late. It was just a meeting, which Kyoya took care of, but then Tamaki stood and announced how he and Haruhi weren't together anymore.

**Friday (Today): **Instead of Aina, today it was Hitomi Aizawa. She and Tamaki sat in the library and lunch room together. Also in the afternoon, Haruhi, for once, couldn't zip up her outfit, and she called on… who? Hikaru.

* * *

><p>Kyoya thought, and thought, and rethought his week at school. It didn't seem right.<p>

Tamaki was not the type to have a girl every day. So, what was with him being around Aina and Hitomi? And even more important, what was with him and Haruhi breaking up? Once these questions came to mind more followed.

What was with the fight on Tuesday? What was with Haruhi defaulting on the twins so quickly? Why were Hikaru and Kaoru not worried on Tuesday after the fight? Had they seen the fight coming? Had they _caused_ the fight?

An answer came quicker to Kyoya than all the questions.

Yes. Yes, the twins were the cause for the fight. He wasn't sure how he knew this, he just _knew._ Besides, he wouldn't put it pass those two mischievous redheads.

It all became clear now. If it was clear to Mori and Hunny yet, he didn't know.

The twins had set the fight up, but everything afterwards? _Oh no, the rest was not their doing._

He smirked.

He couldn't wait for the weekend to be over.

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATED 618/2013**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
><strong>_Monday_

The twins were _different_ this morning.

Their driver couldn't figure out what it was that caused the change. It puzzled him so, that he kept pondering it all the way to the academy. There he stopped, waited for the young masters to exit, and then drove back to the mansion.

It was when he was getting out of the limo, back at the Hitachiin Manor, that the answer came to him.

The young masters had looked guilty. Yes, it was subtle, but it'd been there.

Why the two boys were feeling guilty their driver had no clue.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, are you alright?" Haruhi questioned him in first period.<p>

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" she asked again.

"Uh, yeah."

She looked at him a little longer and then turned back to work on her paper.

_Must have been zoning out._ Hikaru thought to himself.

He shook his head and began work on his paper as well.

* * *

><p>"I was wondering if you two could come over tonight and have dinner. Dad's planning on working late." Haruhi told Hikaru and Kaoru during lunch.<p>

"Um, will the others be there as well?" Hikaru inquired.

"I was hoping it could just be us three. I prefer to spend my time with people who have my back. Besides," she added, "you two are my friends."

Hikaru and Kaoru felt a little sick. That one comment was no doubt about Milord. Kaoru glanced at Hikaru, then looked back at Haruhi.

"Um, Haruhi, we have to tel-" he began.

"What? Oh, you two have something already planned tonight? Then don't worry about it. We'll get together some other time." She told the two. After one more piece of fish, she stood from the table and deposited her trash in the bin.

The twins just stared after her retreating form.

* * *

><p>"Tamaki. Tamaki." Kyoya whispered in third period.<p>

Tamaki turned towards his best friend, intrigued. "Kyoya, you're not one to talk during class. Has something happened to the club's finances?" he asked, worried.

Kyoya shook his head no.

"Then…" Tamaki started for him.

"I know."

"That I'm the most beautiful man alive?"

"No idiot. I know what you and Haruhi are pulling."

"Mommy dear, Haruhi and I are no longer together, and I promise you we are pulling nothing." Then Tamaki faced forward.

Kyoya hated Tamaki calling him Mommy and especially with that dear after it, but he'd grown to know that Tamaki wasn't one to use that term around people outside the club. So, safe to say, it was very odd for Tamaki to have referred to him as mommy just now in class.

That was all the admission he needed.

Kyoya smirked. He was never wrong.

* * *

><p>Club went <em>interestingly<em>.

Haruhi and Tamaki didn't speak at all. No hello, no goodbye, no nothing. It bothered the others a lot. Well it didn't bother Kyoya, but he didn't let the others know _that_.

Hunny today ate only half the amount of cakes he usually ate. It bothered some of his guests, because they took offense when he wouldn't eat their cakes. Mori finally told them that Hunny wasn't feeling well. That sent all of their guests swooning once more.

The twins were a little calmer with their whole act, and every once and a while their eyes would find Haruhi in her corner, or Milord in the middle of the room on a couch.

The day ended finally and the guests departed.

Except one.

She was second year, Class B student, Cho Ikeda, and she was waiting by the doors for none other than Tamaki Suoh.

Tamaki came out of the changing room, back in his uniform, said bye to Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, and the twins, and then walked out of the room with Cho. It'd been about thirty seconds since their departure, when the other members in the Third Music Room could hear the two laughing about something down the hallway.

Mori and Hunny left next, Kyoya close behind. That left the room with the twins and Haruhi.

"Um, Haruhi we have to tell you something." Hikaru said.

"May it wait until tomorrow? I have to head to the market."

"We could go with you." Kaoru told her.

"Nonsense. You two have something tonight, remember? We'll talk tomorrow." She waved and smiled, then exited the music room.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday<em>

"Hey, Haruhi, may I talk with you?" Kaoru asked her.

"Not right now. I have to step to the girl's room." She said.

Kaoru sighed, as she left. _I have to set things straight. _He followed her to the restroom and waited outside for her. As he did, he heard a sound, a sound oddly close to crying.

_I hope it's not Haruhi._

Finally, Haruhi came out of the restroom rubbing one of her eyes. Her face held a shine that only shed tears left behind.

_Shit, she was the one crying. This is my entire fault!_

"Har-Haruhi?" he questioned nervously.

She shook her head, gave him a weak smile, and made her way back to class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.<strong> My bad this didn't get posted on time... twice. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated. **UPDATED 6/18/2013**  
><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> I do not own the rights to Ouran High School Host Club.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN.** Whoa how the time flies! I'm back and there's one more chapter before this is done. I need some reviews for the next one! Okay, how about this? I post the last chapter and _then_ you review. Sound easy enough? I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, favorite-ing, and alerting. -Lem  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>I still do not own.

**UPDATED 8/21/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>  
><em>Still Tuesday<em>

Kaoru hated this. He hated this!

Every time he tried to tell Haruhi he and Hikaru plotted the whole fight up something interfered! She would end the conversation or go somewhere else, i.e. the girls' room. (No one seemed to question _why _Haruhi, a _male_ student, went to the girl's restroom and not the boys' room to relieve himself. Oh well.)

Kaoru stabbed the expensive meal on his tray. His brother glanced at him and sighed.

"We will tell her. We just need it to be the right time and when she can't make any excuses."

"She was crying earlier, Hikaru, crying."

"Yes, but –"

"Don't but me! How can you be so calm? You should be the one freaking out right now, not me! I'm the calm and collected one! Aren't you upset? Don't you regret breaking up our friends? They're lives are ruined because of us!"

Hikaru stared at Kaoru. He knew now how bad this truly was. His brother was not emotionally stable at the moment. All of that worry and guilt... Of course Hikaru was upset too, but he wasn't going to show it. Right now the twins needed someone to be clear minded, and this time Hikaru was going to have to fill that role.

Without saying a word, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand that was closest to him and gave it a squeeze. "We will fix this." he promised afterwards.

Silence fell between the brothers. Then Kaoru asked something, something neither wanted to confront.

"Hika, will Haruhi still be our friend after we explain?"

The older twin forced a smile.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>The twins were waiting. They were stationed in front of the doors so when Haruhi entered the Third Music Room, she'd have no choice but to listen to what they had to say.<p>

The twins were ready. They were ready to face whatever consequences came. They just wanted Haruhi to be happy again.

The doors opened. In strolled Haruhi, dressed in guy's apparel as usual. She stopped when she realized the twins were blocking her way.

"Uh, guys?"

"Haruhi," they began together.

"We have to tell you something-" Hikaru.

"-and we have to tell you now." Kaoru.

"Oh-kay," Haruhi said cautiously.

The quiet that followed was louder than a helicopter taking off.

"Well?" she inquired. With that it took no time for the twins to reveal their role in last week's fight.

"Haruhi, we lied to you and Tamaki last week." they said together slowly. "We only wanted to cause a brief tiff. We never wanted you two to break up over it."

"We never expected this to happen when we- I," Kaoru corrected solemnly, "came up with the plan."

Hikaru glanced at his brother. Right then the twins were an open book, and he could see clearly what had motivated his brother's scheming. Thankfully, Haruhi was still silently staring at the redheaded twins and didn't appear about to jump into the confession anytime soon. Hikaru sighed and turned back to face Haruhi. It was time he admitted his participation in this, too.

"Kaoru's not the only one to blame. I may not have thought of it, but I was the reason why he did." Kaoru was shocked by his brother's words. What was he referring to?

Hikaru continued, "When you and Milord got together, it... it broke my heart... our hearts."

Kaoru gave his brother's hand an encouraging squeeze. He knew now where Hikaru's words were headed. He hadn't expected this much honesty, but of all the times to come clean, this seemed like the best one.

"We realized quickly how happy you two were together... and with that realization we knew for certain there would never be a chance for us. The fight last week... Kaoru thought it up with the intention it would cheer me up. It wasn't some ploy for you and Milord to break up."

"That... that was my part in this." he continued, "I couldn't get over my own self-pity to feel excited for you two. I couldn't get over it to feel anything..."

Kaoru spoke up now, a slight tremble in his voice. "Haruhi, you have to understand. He... I was worried. I thought... we thought..."

Their words were beginning to circle. Thoughts and blame. Blame and thoughts. Who really was to blame for this fiasco? Hikaru and his self-pity and jealousy? Kaoru and his best intentions? Both of them with their thoughts of a swift patch up between their friends?

The twins' voices had grown increasingly softer with each admission. Haruhi still stood, bewildered frozen by their honesty. She had expected an apology, but not both of them spilling their guts.

Everything made sense now. Their motives for the lies, their repeated attempts at apologizing prior to this... She had never noticed just how much of an impact she had on the two boys. Now it was obvious. They had fallen for her. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin had fallen for the commoner cross-dresser.

Four golden cat eyes gazed at Haruhi to gauge her reaction. What happened next astonished the twins senseless. Never in their wild imagination did they think Haruhi's initial response would be an apology of her own.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I am so sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed!<strong>


	11. Final Chapter

**AN.** Hey this is finally posted! It only took me until November... Well, thanks for sticking along this long. If you enjoyed this piece, why not visit some of my other works? -Lem  
><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> I do not own this franchise. If I did, well… _(begins to fantasize)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten – Final Chapter<br>**_Still Tuesday_

Seven teens were gathered in Ouran Academy's Third Music Room.

The twins sat on a couch, Hunny and Mori standing on either end. Kyoya stood behind the couch, smirking as his glasses gleamed. Tamaki and Haruhi sat together on the couch opposite.

Less than five minutes and a half ago the twins were in mid collapse. Thankfully, Hunny and Mori were there to catch them.

Now everyone was together to hear exactly how Haruhi-

* * *

><p><em>"Hikaru, Kaoru, I am so sorry. Tamaki and I knew what you two were doing from the beginning, but we never meant... I never meant to-"<em>

_"You knew?"_

_"Both, of you knew?"_

_The five foot tall cross dresser regretfully nodded._

_Right then the doors opened and the club's resident cousins strolled in, only to dash quickly around Haruhi in enough time to catch the falling twins._

* * *

><p>-<em>and<em> Tamaki knew about the twins' scheme.

* * *

><p>"Where would you like us to begin?" Tamaki effortlessly inquired after the heavy atmosphere of silence began to be too much for him.<p>

"You said Milord knew. How did you two know? How?" Hikaru questioned with a hint of desperation and utter bewilderment.

"After you," Tamaki said in direction to Kaoru, "left Haruhi, she texted me what you told her. I, of course, was appalled and responded swiftly."

"I figured immediately something was up with either Tamaki or you two," joined Haruhi after a slow sigh, "so I asked if he'd been approached by either of you recently with some story that sounded suspicious."

"I texted back," Tamaki now looked at Hikaru, "that you had just told me that Haruhi was having a side relationship with Bossanova. I also informed her that I didn't believe a word of it."

"Thus I came to the conclusion that you two were plotting something and instead of letting y'all know we knew, we decided to give you what you wanted... and then some." Haruhi explained to the five boys across from her, regret seeping into her voice by the end of her sentence.

"So that time you took to 'get yourself together' was really to text Tamaki?" Kaoru asked in disbelief. When had this girl become a mastermind?

Haruhi nodded, ashamed.

"I'm supposed to believe that you two staged that fight?" Hikaru inquired with disbelief.

"It's the truth." Haruhi told the older twin. "However, I didn't know that our plan was going to hurt you two so much... I didn't realize that you two felt that way..." _that way about me._ She finished in her head.

The twins thought all of this new information over. Things were starting to explain themselves now. Except...

"The kiss! Milord you kis-" Hikaru began.

"That wasn't real! I staged it! My back was to y'all, anyways!" Tamaki defended. "Honest."

"The girls?" the younger Hitachiin asked.

"They were playing along, too. We just," Haruhi paused. After a deep breath she continued, "We only wanted to give y'all a taste of your own medicine. We figured from the stories you told us you two wanted us to have a fight. The break-up afterwards was our idea of out-pranking y'all."

"And it worked!" Tamaki exclaimed gleefully.

Realization that they'd been out-schemed seeped into the twins' minds. It was all fake. The fight, the break-up, the girls, the tears...

Hunny smiled, cheerful with the knowledge that his friends were happy again. Mori was Mori, but I assure you he was just as relieved as Hunny that his friends were themselves once more. Kyoya only smirked throughout the whole exchange between the twins and Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I honestly didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Haruhi." Kaoru answered, cutting her off.

"We know."

Noticing the shift in the conversation's mood, Kyoya discreetly motioned for Tamaki to go to the back room. Mori, always alert, eyed Kyoya's silent message to Tamaki. He moved behind the couch, from his end to the other, grabbed up Mitsukuni, and motioned for him to stay quiet as he did so. Hunny instantly understood. The four males removed themselves from the main room.

During the time it took for the older hosts to leave, the Hitachiin twins stood and made their way to the couch Haruhi sat on. One brother sat down on her right, one on her left.

"I sure am oblivious."

"True, but you wouldn't be Haruhi if you noticed everything."

"Y'all really aren't angry with us?"

"Why would we be? You should be the one angry with us. We thought it would be enjoyable to mess with you and Milord's relationship."

"Well," Haruhi replied with a slight laugh, "you two wouldn't be Hikaru and Kaoru if y'all weren't mischievous."

The twins smiled with relief when they heard her laughter. Haruhi was back. Their happy Haruhi was back.

"We're forgiven?" Hikaru looked into Haruhi's brown orbs. He needed confirmation. He needed a definite yes or no.

"Yes, you're forgiven. Am I?"

"Always." the redheads responded simultaneously.

The three first years shared a warm, comforting, reassuring embrace. All was gone and done with. Both parties were at fault for the mess, and both parties formed their plans around some underestimates. Of course, now Haruhi was aware that the twins had feelings for her, but that would be dealt with later. Besides, during their confession it sounded that they finally came to terms with her dating Tamaki.

Now that everything was out in the open, the twins began to feel more like their old selves; less drenched in guilt and more like little devils up to no good.

Just before the embrace between the three friends ended, the brothers shared a look, a mischievous look.

Kaoru began the question. Hikaru finished it.

"Haruhi, how did you learn-"

"-to text so fast?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN.<strong> It's over... Yay! Well, I hope you liked this story enough to check out some of my other _(and better)_ writings. Reviews and critique are welcomed. Thanks to all of those that have read this story, first post to this final post. _**Farewell!  
><strong>_**UPDATED 11/25/2013**


End file.
